The present invention is in the area of structures and enclosures, including frameworks, and pertains more particularly to a foldable, expandable framework that is easily portable, and can be used as the skeleton of a broad variety of structures of different sorts.
It is broadly recognized that human beings have created a broad variety of structures for such as protection from the elements, storage of tools, travel on bodies of water and the like. Typically such human-built structures have a framework and covering elements over the framework. The framework provides shape and strength, and the covering elements close openings between framing elements to provide protection, for example, to persons or items within the structures, and support, for example, roofs, walls and floors.
Human-made structures as defined above include, for example, conventional frame houses, the framework for which is typically a matrix of interconnected beams and boards, and the covering elements for which may take a variety of forms, such as clapboards, bricks or stones, tile (roofs), plywood panels, and the like. Such structures also include, for example, high-rise buildings, which typically have a framework of steel beams and a covering of wall, roof, ceiling and floor elements. Framed structures in the sense meant here also includes those with the capacity to contain forces from within, for example silos, concrete forms and tanks, as well as to resist forces from the outside, which may include not only the elements which land based shelters afford, but also water in the manner of boat or ship hulls. Other kinds of structures include portable units like tents, the framework for which may be inter-connectable rods and bars, and the coverings for which may be fabric units. Such portable units are designed typically such that the coverings, which may broadly be termed skins, may be removed and the frameworks dismantled or even folded up into a smaller package for transport and storage. Framed structures in the admittedly broad sense intended herein further includes those required to support little more than their own weight and stand against the wind, for example towers, antennae, wings, fins, or airfoils. Also included among framed structures are those with the capacity to rotate or roll, for instance, turntables, carousels, turbines, propellers, and (most fundamentally) wheels. Many types of farm, ranching, fishing, warehousing, containerizing, palletizing, road-building, shipping, airborne and mining equipment and machinery utilize framed structures within the meaning of phrase intended here, to give but several examples. Whilst some framed structures provide protection or containment from all directions, others may be intended to bear loads and/or protect against the elements primarily from above or below, for example canopies, decks, scaffolds, piers, docks, quays, rafts, and broadly speaking, platforms of all kinds.
As the human population becomes more numerous and mobile, and as experience has been gained in mass production techniques, it has been recognized that standardization provides cost benefits and expanded use, and it is clear that inventions that increase standardization, lower cost, and expand use for structures for human purposes are clearly needed. It is also clear that portability is important for structures of many sorts, and an improvement in characteristics of portability for structures is almost always desirable.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention a foldable, deployable framework for a structure is provided, comprising a lower hub having a first central axis, a set of three or more equal-length tracks each having a first track end pivotally attached to the lower hub such that each track pivots in a separate track plane parallel to the first axis, a set of three or more masts of equal length the same as or less than the length of the tracks, the number of masts equal to the number of tracks, each mast having a first mast end pivotally attached at a second track end, opposite the first track end, to one of the three tracks such that the masts pivot in planes adjacent to and parallel to the planes of the attached tracks, a set of three or more rafters of equal length greater than the length of either masts or tracks, the number of rafters equal to the number of masts, each rafter having a first rafter end pivotally attached at a second mast end, opposite the first mast end, to one of the three masts, such that the rafters pivot in planes adjacent to and parallel to the pivot planes of the attached masts and tracks, and an upper hub having a second central axis coaxial with the first central axis of the lower hub, with each rafter pivotally attached to the upper hub in a manner allowing the rafters to pivot in their respective rafter planes. The framework is characterized in that the framework deployed has the tracks in a common plane substantially orthogonal to the first axis, defining, with the lower hub, a structure floor, has the masts each at substantially a right angle to the joined track, adjacent masts defining structure walls, and the rafters at an obtuse angle to the joined masts such that the axes of the upper and lower hubs remain coaxial, the rafters and upper hub defining a structure roof.
In preferred embodiments the framework when folded comprises a package with the upper and lower hubs at a first and a second opposite end of the package, spaced apart by the length of a rafter, the rafter length being the longest of the rafter, mast or track length, with each set of joined rafters, masts, and tracks folded side by side within the package defined by the size of the upper and lower hubs and the length of the rafters. In some preferred embodiments as well, the framework when deployed further comprises hub-to-track locking elements to lock the tracks and lower hub into a common plane. The hub-to-track locking elements may constitute at least one flange to which both tracks and lower hub may be affixed. There may also be two flanges translatable to clamp tracks and hubs in a common plane.
In some preferred embodiments of the invention the deployed framework further comprises locking elements to lock each set of joined track and mast into a right-angle relationship. These locking elements may comprise pins passing through openings in each of joined masts and tracks. In other cases the locking elements may be brackets that, affixed to each of a mast and a track, lock the pivot between mast and track.
In some embodiments of the invention there is a telescoping central post joined to the lower hub, and extendable toward the upper hub, away from the upper hub, or both. Also in some embodiments there are joining elements for joining one deployed framework to another deployed framework. In still other embodiments there is a through opening in the upper hub with an opening area of a significant portion of the overall footprint of the upper hub. In still other embodiments there is a closed cinch passing around each of the masts of the framework, such that the cinch, in the deployed framework when tightened limits the masts from pivoting relative to the tracks to which they are pivotally joined, by more than ninety degrees. In some cases there may be a mechanical mechanism for unfolding the framework for deployment, and the mechanical mechanism may be a line and pulley system.
In some embodiments of the framework of the invention pivotal attachment between tracks and masts comprises a pivotal and translatable unit connecting the tracks and masts, such that pivoting is accomplished and masts are also translatable through the unit, such that masts may be extended in a deployed framework to below the level of the co-planar tracks, simultaneously lowering the assembly of rafters and upper hub.
In other embodiments of the framework pivotal attachment between masts and rafters comprises a pivotal and translatable unit connecting the masts and rafters, such that pivoting is accomplished and rafters are also translatable through the unit, such that a roof defined by the rafters and the upper hub may be altered in pitch, flattened, and inverted.
In still other embodiments pivotal attachment between masts and rafters comprises a pivotal and translatable unit connecting the masts and rafters, such that pivoting is accomplished and masts are also translatable through the unit, such that a roof defined by the rafters and the upper hub may be lowered relative to the lower hub without lowering the masts below the level of the lower hub. In some cases all pivotal attachments between masts and tracks and masts and rafters comprise translation capability as well as pivotal capability, such that each pivotal and translatable unit provides fro relative translation between elements engaging the unit as well as pivoting. In other embodiments one or more additional lower hubs each having a set of tracks joined to the masts by pivotal and translatable units, the additional hub and track sets defining additional floors, are provided, such that multiple stories are provided by a single unit.
In another aspect of the present invention a modular structure is provided, comprising a foldable, deployable framework having a lower hub with a first central axis, a set of three or more equal-length tracks each having a first track end pivotally attached to the lower hub such that each track pivots in a separate track plane parallel to the first axis, a set of three or more masts of equal length the same as or less than the length of the tracks, the number of masts equal to the number of tracks, each mast having a first mast end pivotally attached at a second track end, opposite the first track end, to one of the three tracks such that the masts pivot in planes adjacent to and parallel to the planes of the attached tracks, a set of three or more rafters of equal length greater than the length of either masts or tracks, the number of rafters equal to the number of masts, each rafter having a first rafter end pivotally attached at a second mast end, opposite the first mast end, to one of the three masts, such that the rafters pivot in planes adjacent to and parallel to the pivot planes of the attached masts and tracks, and an upper hub having a second central axis coaxial with the first central axis of the lower hub, with each rafter pivotally attached to the upper hub in a manner allowing the rafters to pivot in their respective rafter planes, the framework deployed having the tracks in a common plane substantially orthogonal to the first axis, defining, with the lower hub, a structure floor, having the masts each at substantially a right angle to the joined track, adjacent masts defining structure walls, and having the rafters at an obtuse angle to the joined masts such that the axes of the upper and lower hubs remain coaxial, the rafters and upper hub defining a structure roof, a set of panels affixed to the tracks and lower hub, constituting a floor, and skins added to the defined walls and roof to complete an enclosed structure.
In some embodiments the skins comprise rigid panels. Also in some embodiments the upper hub comprises a through opening in the completed structure, providing a sky hatch opening. There may also be door and window openings in the skins added to the defined walls. Further still, there may be float elements added to the underside of the floor, providing ability for the structure to be water-borne.
In still another aspect of the invention a composite structure composed of modular units is provided, comprising two or more modular structures each comprising a foldable, deployable framework having a lower hub with a first central axis, a set of three or more equal-length tracks each having a first track end pivotally attached to the lower hub such that each track pivots in a separate track plane parallel to the first axis, a set of three or more masts of equal length the same as or less than the length of the tracks, the number of masts equal to the number of tracks, each mast having a first mast end pivotally attached at a second track end, opposite the first track end, to one of the three tracks such that the masts pivot in planes adjacent to and parallel to the planes of the attached tracks, a set of three or more rafters of equal length greater than the length of either masts or tracks, the number of rafters equal to the number of masts, each rafter having a first rafter end pivotally attached at a second mast end, opposite the first mast end, to one of the three masts, such that the rafters pivot in planes adjacent to and parallel to the pivot planes of the attached masts and tracks, and an upper hub having a second central axis coaxial with the first central axis of the lower hub, with each rafter pivotally attached to the upper hub in a manner allowing the rafters to pivot in their respective rafter planes, the framework deployed having the tracks in a common plane substantially orthogonal to the first axis, defining, with the lower hub, a structure floor, having the masts each at substantially a right angle to the joined track, adjacent masts defining structure walls, and having the rafters at an obtuse angle to the joined masts such that the axes of the upper and lower hubs remain coaxial, the rafters and upper hub defining a structure roof, a set of panels affixed to the tracks and lower hub, constituting a floor, and skins added to the defined walls and roof to complete an enclosed structure, the modular structures physically joined to make the composite structure.
In some embodiments there are two or more modular structures joined side-by-side in a single-level composite with like-sized and shaped wall sections adjacent. In other embodiments two or more modular structures are joined at different levels with masts of one or more units at one level joined to masts of one or more units on a different level. In still other embodiments two or more structures are joined by overlapping floor area of one structure with floor area of another structure, and joining the two areas.
In another aspect of the invention a maritime unit is provided, wherein two or more of the modular structures are joined, each having a center post extending below floor level, further having a keel joined to the two or more center posts below floor level, and further having framing elements and skin elements forming a hull.
In yet another aspect of the present invention a foldable, deployable framework for a structure is provided, comprising a lower hub having a first central axis, a set of three or more equal-length tracks each having a first track end pivotally attached to the lower hub such that each track pivots in a separate track plane parallel to the first axis, a set of three or more masts of equal length, the number of masts equal to the number of tracks, each mast having a first mast end pivotally and translatably attached to one of the three tracks such that the masts pivot on the tracks in planes parallel to the planes of the attached tracks, and the first mast ends are free to translate along the length of the joined track, a set of three or more rafters of equal length greater than the length of either masts or tracks, the number of rafters equal to the number of masts, each rafter having a first rafter end pivotally attached at a second mast end, opposite the first mast end, to one of the three masts, such that the rafters pivot in planes adjacent to and parallel to the pivot planes of the attached masts and tracks, and an upper hub having a second central axis coaxial with the first central axis of the lower hub, with each rafter pivotally attached to the upper hub in a manner allowing the rafters to pivot in their respective rafter planes. The framework deployed has the tracks in a common plane substantially orthogonal to the first axis, defining, with the lower hub, a structure floor, has the masts each at substantially a right angle to the joined track, at an end of the tracks furthest from the lower hub, adjacent masts defining structure walls, and the rafters at an obtuse angle to the joined masts such that the axes of the upper and lower hubs remain coaxial, the rafters and upper hub defining a structure roof.
In some preferred embodiments there are locking elements between the first mast ends and the tracks enabled to lock the translation of the first mast ends at any position along a joined track. Also in some the framework folded comprises a package with the first mast ends translated to a position adjacent the lower hub and locked in that position, and the masts, tracks, and rafters pivoted to lie adjacent lengthwise, forming a package of outer cross-section defined by the hubs, and length defined by the rafter length.
In some cases the deployed framework further comprises hub-to-track locking elements to lock the tracks and lower hub into a common plane, and locking elements may be at least one flange to which both tracks and lower hub may be affixed. In some cases there are two flanges translatable to clamp tracks and hubs in a common plane.
In some embodiments the deployed framework further comprises locking elements to lock each set of joined track and mast into a right-angle relationship. The locking elements may comprise pins passing through openings in each of joined masts and tracks, or they may be brackets that, affixed to each of a mast and a track, lock the pivot between mast and track.
In some embodiments there may be a telescoping central post joined to the lower hub, and extendable toward the upper hub, away from the upper hub, or both. Further there may be joining elements for joining one deployed framework to another deployed framework. Still further there may be a through opening in the upper hub with an opening area of a significant portion of the overall footprint of the upper hub. In some cases there will be a closed cinch passing around each of the masts of the framework, such that the cinch, in the deployed framework, limits the masts from pivoting relative to the tracks to which they are pivotally joined, by more than ninety degrees. Still further, there may be a mechanical mechanism for unfolding the framework for deployment, which may be a line and pulley system.
In some embodiments of the invention pivotal attachment between tracks and masts comprises a pivotal and translatable unit connecting the tracks and masts, such that pivoting is accomplished and masts are also translatable through the unit, such that masts may be extended in a deployed framework to below the level of the co-planar tracks, simultaneously lowering the assembly of rafters and upper hub. In other embodiments pivotal attachment between masts and rafters comprises a pivotal and translatable unit connecting the masts and rafters, such that pivoting is accomplished and rafters are also translatable through the unit, such that a roof defined by the rafters and the upper hub may be altered in pitch, flattened, and inverted. In still other embodiments pivotal attachment between masts and rafters comprises a pivotal and translatable unit connecting the masts and rafters, such that pivoting is accomplished and masts are also translatable through the unit, such that a roof defined by the rafters and the upper hub may be lowered relative to the lower hub without lowering the masts below the level of the lower hub.
In some cases all pivotal attachments between masts and tracks and masts and rafters comprise translation capability as well as pivotal capability, such that each pivotal and translatable unit provides fro relative translation between elements engaging the unit as well as pivoting.
Also in some embodiments one or more additional lower hubs are provided each having a set of tracks joined to the masts by pivotal and translatable units, the additional hub and track sets defining additional floors, such that multiple stories are provided by a single unit.
In yet another aspect of the present invention a modular structure is provided, comprising a foldable, deployable framework having a lower hub having a first central axis, a set of three or more equal-length tracks each having a first track end pivotally attached to the lower hub such that each track pivots in a separate track plane parallel to the first axis, a set of three or more masts of equal length, the number of masts equal to the number of tracks, each mast having a first mast end pivotally and translatably attached to one of the three tracks such that the masts pivot on the tracks in planes parallel to the planes of the attached tracks, and the first mast ends are free to translate along the length of the joined track, a set of three or more rafters of equal length greater than the length of either masts or tracks, the number of rafters equal to the number of masts, each rafter having a first rafter end pivotally attached at a second mast end, opposite the first mast end, to one of the three masts, such that the rafters pivot in planes adjacent to and parallel to the pivot planes of the attached masts and tracks, and an upper hub having a second central axis coaxial with the first central axis of the lower hub, with each rafter pivotally attached to the upper hub in a manner allowing the rafters to pivot in their respective rafter planes, the framework deployed having the tracks in a common plane substantially orthogonal to the first axis, defining, with the lower hub, a structure floor, having the masts each at substantially a right angle to the joined track, at an end of the tracks furthest from the lower hub, adjacent masts defining structure walls, and having the rafters at an obtuse angle to the joined masts such that the axes of the upper and lower hubs remain coaxial, the rafters and upper hub defining a structure roof, a set of panels affixed to the tracks and lower hub, constituting a floor, and skins added to the defined walls and roof to complete an enclosed structure.
In some embodiments the skins comprise rigid panels. Also in some embodiments the upper hub comprises a through opening in the completed structure, providing a sky hatch opening. In still other embodiments there are door and window openings in the skin added to the defined walls. Also in some cases there may be float elements added to the underside of the floor, providing ability for the structure to be water-borne.
In yet another aspect of the invention a composite structure composed of modular units is provided, comprising two or more modular structures each comprising a foldable, deployable framework having a lower hub having a first central axis, a set of three or more equal-length tracks each having a first track end pivotally attached to the lower hub such that each track pivots in a separate track plane parallel to the first axis, a set of three or more masts of equal length, the number of masts equal to the number of tracks, each mast having a first mast end pivotally and translatably attached to one of the three tracks such that the masts pivot on the tracks in planes parallel to the planes of the attached tracks, and the first mast ends are free to translate along the length of the joined track, a set of three or more rafters of equal length greater than the length of either masts or tracks, the number of rafters equal to the number of masts, each rafter having a first rafter end pivotally attached at a second mast end, opposite the first mast end, to one of the three masts, such that the rafters pivot in planes adjacent to and parallel to the pivot planes of the attached masts and tracks, and an upper hub having a second central axis coaxial with the first central axis of the lower hub, with each rafter pivotally attached to the upper hub in a manner allowing the rafters to pivot in their respective rafter planes, the framework deployed having the tracks in a common plane substantially orthogonal to the first axis, defining, with the lower hub, a structure floor, having the masts each at substantially a right angle to the joined track, at an end of the tracks furthest from the lower hub, adjacent masts defining structure walls, and having the rafters at an obtuse angle to the joined masts such that the axes of the upper and lower hubs remain coaxial, the rafters and upper hub defining a structure roof, a set of panels affixed to the tracks and lower hub, constituting a floor, and skins added to the defined walls and roof to complete an enclosed structure. This composite structure is characterized in that the modular structures are physically joined to make the composite structure.
In some cases two or more modular structures are joined side-by-side in a single-level composite with like-sized and shaped wall sections adjacent. In other cases two or more modular structures are joined at different levels with masts of one or more units at one level joined to masts of one or more units on a different level. In still other cases two or more structures are joined by overlapping floor area of one structure with floor area of another structure, and joining the two areas. In still other cases a maritime unit is provided, wherein two or more of the modular structures are joined, each having a center post extending below floor level, further comprising a keel joined to the two or more center posts below floor level, and further comprising framing elements and skin elements forming a hull.